iNSaNiTY
by Kosupure12
Summary: This little quick story was inspired by the song, "iNSaNiTY" by "SF-A2 Miki". Italy gone insane but doesn't know it. Romano and Germany forced Italy to stay in his room for his own safety. But Italy doesn't seem to remember anyone anymore and escapes.


The unneeded meaning of the start and also the end. Who needs to remember characters? Especially when they say to "forget the past". If you do forget the past you technically forget about the character, because they will just be another ordinary person. That's all, just another pawn on the chess board people call "life". What so good about it when you are just like the rest? I thought sitting on the floor of the room that i was in.

"It seems like his soul just... Disappeared" The guy with the blonde hair and bright blue eyes said.

"No,his brain just went insane." Another guy with dark brown hair and a curl at the upper right part of his hair. I got up of the floor and went to a window, and then I saw someone, but it was me.

"He-Hello, myself" I said blankly looking at the window's reflection.

"What? Who is my idiotic little brother talking to. dammit!" The brown haired guy said again.

"Ha-haven't we met before?" I asked the man that looked just like me. "Goodbye, yourself". I continued to say. "S-so, want to talk?" I asked the man.

"Who are you talking to!" The Brown haired guy said.

"Like you even said before! He Went insane!" The blonde haired guy said.

"Insanity..." I whispered.

"Oh you know he's always been a psycho also but you never complaining you bastard!" So this, so called, "Insanity" and "Psychopathy" I have is the reason i feel so free?

"He's not a psycho! He's just immature Romano!" The blonde haired guy said. So the Brown haired guys named "Romano". At least that's what the other one called him. After a bit they started to argue.

"Insanity" I said clearly. The both of them stopped fighting then looked at me with idiotic confused faces.

"W-what" The blonde one said.

"Insanity, It's what makes me feel like floating on the air." I said looking at them with a twisted smile. "Psychopathy, It makes me have a care free life." I continued after a while. "Insanity, an illusion which can't end." Those two just looked at me in shock. "Captivity... I'm unable to run away." I said ending what i was saying. And I think that's what those are.

"No, you got it all wrong you idiot." Romano said.

"Yeah, the insanity is making what you are. And it can make you lose your mind." The blonde one said.

"Insanity is what makes me feel free and secure!" I yelled.

"Listen Italy! Everything is just illusions in your eyes! It's just corrupting you! It's not true at all! So snap out of it dammit!" Romano said.

"I think insanity is good! Why should i even trust you! You're the ones that are holding me captive!" I yelled and looked at the window i was near.

"Don't you even think about it Italy!" The blonde one said. As soon as he said that I went for the window. They tried to stop me but I was able to jump out of it in time. I rushed into the woods and then I saw that guy that looked like me again. This time he was in a lake. I stopped and then walked to the lake.

"Hello, myself. Haven't we met before? Goodbye, yourself. So, want to talk?" I said again but he just looked pitiful at me. "Wh-what?" I asked. He just shook his head and he... disappeared. "Where did you go!" I shouted at the lake. "Why did you leave!" I yelled again and started to cry because I was left alone in the woods. All the sudden i heard a cracking noise from behind me. I turned around but saw nothing. I went to check it out and the landscape seemed to have changed instantly. First I was in a life filled forest and then I was in a baron desert. I quickly turned around to go back to the forest but it wasn't there. I than ran in the direction that it used to be in but then all the sudden I fell through the sand into a pit off darkness. I opened my mouth startled but I lost some air and the darkness went into my mouth. I just kept sinking into it panicking. So much for that carefree life I was going to live. After a while every thing just went black.

"Hey, Haven't we met somewhere in the past?" I then suddenly heard a voice. "Hey,You're special to me, I want to talk to you." The mysterious voice said again. I then noticed that the voice sounded young.

"What time is it? What's today? I just don't know." I said quietly. I then opened my eyes and I saw a boy. He looked like he was a teenager. He had light brown hair and green eyes. He also had a curl at the top left part of his hair. He must be related to that Romano guy.

"It's March 17, you know, your birthday." He said.

"It would be great if we completely forgot." I blankly responded. I don't know what a birthday is anymore. Then I got started to think about something, " Sanity, I Can't see the dark , The days seem longer. Sanity, But that also must then i found my self saying something out loud. "Sanity... what is that?"

"Hmm? Oh sanity! That's, um... here let me tell you." He said helping me up.

"Alright then."

"Sanity is when you are calm and it will give you a carefree life."

"Isn't that 'Insanity'"? I asked.

"No, no, no. Insanity is the opposite. You start to illusion things that aren't there and you won't remember anything. It technically corrupts you with out you knowing" He replied.

"I guess that means... I'm insane..." I said a bit disappointed now.

"Well we can fix that!" He said.

"Re-really?"

"Why of course! Here let's get you to the doctors bro!"


End file.
